


Ripped From The Headlines

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-30
Updated: 2004-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The title says it all. Please Review. :)





	Ripped From The Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Go ahead pour it in,” Hannah coaxed gently.

“Won’t it get all mushy,” Sydney asked.

“No it won’t because the directions say to use water. The bleach will just be the water part.”

“The bleach will be the water part of what,” Justin asked as he walked into the kitchen to be greeted by his two daughters who were both covered in flour. Both girls looked at their father in shock. “Well,” he knew that the girls had been up to something when they had asked him to bake because they both had Brian’s skill for cooking, and his patience level.

“Nothing,” Sydney mumbled. She had never liked to lie to her father and Justin had a subtle way of breaking her before she even tried.

“What was that,” Justin replied raising his eyebrows to lock a stern gaze on his older daughter.

“Papa, all we wanted to do was make people feel as bad as they make us feel all the time,” Hannah replied breaking down into sobs, and at that moment Justin realized what the girls had been doing and he also knew that this wasn’t a situation that could be handled alone and that he needed Brian’s help. He sent the girls to their room after they had cleaned up the kitchen and themselves and called Brian.

“Kinney,” Brian replied.

“Hey can you come home. There has been a big problem with the girls they tried to lace brownie mix with bleach.”

“Justin what the fuck are you talking about” he replied confused.

“Brian I really don’t want to get into it over the phone okay” he said.

“Okay give me a minute I am on my way” he says and tells Cynthia he is leaving for the day.

**

“Okay Justin I’m here so what’s the big fucking emergency, I hope its nothing big cause I do not want to deal with any deep shit right now,” he says as he heads to get a bottle of water, “Where are the girls?”

“Brian did you hear what I said.”

“No, I missed everything but brownies” he says flatly.

“Damnit Brian pay attention. I said that the girls were lacing brownies with bleach this afternoon.”

“WOW well you have to hand it to them to think that up” he smirks.

“This shit is not funny they could have killed someone. What are we going do,” Justin asks as he stares at Brian.

“Did you ask them why they were doing it?”

“No I did not want to deal with this alone.”

“Well don’t you think we should ask them what’s going on before we sit here and rip each other to shreds?”

“Fuck you come on” he says and grabs Brian’s hand.

**

“When they come up here we will just tell them the truth” Sydney states.

“We would not have a choice because you can never shut up long enough for us to lie but the truth will probably make them sad,” says Hannah.

“Sad, maybe Papa will be sad but Daddy will be down right pissed and then he will want to know why we did not tell them earlier,” Sydney says with conviction.

“Tell us what earlier,” Brian says with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah tell us what,” Justin repeats.

The girls just look at each other and are silent for a moment as they try to silently figure out how much to tell. All of it or just enough.

“Don’t try to pull that silent team thinking we want to know everything and we want to know now,” Brian says.

“Well you see the kids at school tease us sometimes that’s all” Hannah says in a nonchalant way.

Justin slowly turns to Sydney who has elected to stay quiet the whole time and stare at her feet. “Syd would you care to tell us what really has been happening at school” Justin says with a glare toward Hannah. If she lied any better, she would be teaching it.

“Okay well you see…” she starts before Hannah interrupts.

“Jeez Syd we promised we weren’t going to say anything” she pleads. 

“That’s enough out of you let your sister talk. I mean it,” Justin says sternly.

“Okay well the kids at school tease us because we have two dads and no mom they said that nobody will love us and that you and Daddy were going to go to the bad place. Then Johnny said that his Daddy wishes that all gay people should die,” she said through sobs.

Justin and Brian were speechless. How could people still be so cruel I guess you never get rid of ignorant assholes?

Sydney took the silence to continue; “Now they tease us everyday. The teachers don’t even make them stop they hurt our feelings and they don’t even care. Johnny has a lot of friends so a lot of the kids laugh at us now too,” she said her voice thick with emotion but much like Brian she refused to cry.

“So” Hannah continued through the sobs that wracked her body.

“We decided to put some bleach in the brownies for the party we just wanted to make them sick we were not going to kill anybody,” Sydney said with cold blue eyes.

“That’s just it though you could have killed someone bleach is poisonous and can hurt or kill someone if they eat or drink it” Justin said.

“Who is this Johnny kid anyway what makes him so special?” Brian asks. He was curious as to why his word was so damn important.

“Daddy, Johnny Hobbs is taller than all the kids in class and his daddy is on the board at school so everybody listens to him and they all know that he does not like us and they know his daddy does not like you or us” says Sydney. “Why doesn’t his daddy like us,” she pressed.

Tears were filling Justin’s eyes; he had to get out of the room away from here from what he was hearing everything was swirling around in his head. He started to sway.

“Justin are you okay?” Brian asked with concern but Justin did not answer, “Justin are you…”

Justin interrupted “I… I need to get some air” he said and turned to flee the room, the house and the memories.

“Girls I will be right back but don’t think we are finished talking about this,” Brian said. He left them wondering if they had done the right thing in telling their parents the truth and it was not even all there was to tell.

“Hannah do you think we should tell them that Johnny threatened us too” Sydney said.

“I don’t know” Hannah replied. “Maybe” she said with uncertainty.

**  
Justin was sitting on the front porch sobbing. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes and he was having a hard time catching his breath. Brian sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I am so sorry I did not mean to leave you. You would think that after all these years I would be able to hear his name without falling apart. I am such a weak shit,” he said.

“Justin he hit you with a fucking bat you have every right to fall apart if you hear his name” Brian said. He was so pissed that that asshole still had this effect on Justin, and he was extremely pissed that Chris Hobbs and his son were targeting his girls. He was going to find out what the fuck was going on.


End file.
